Embodiments of the present inventive concept herein relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices.
Demands for light, small, high-speed, multifunctional, high-performance, highly reliable, and low-priced products have increased in electronics industries such as the mobile phone and notebook device industries. To satisfy these demands, the degree of integration in semiconductor devices has been increased, to obtain a manufacturing margin of a semiconductor device, and also to improve electrical characteristics and reliability of the semiconductor devices.
In order to satisfy the above demands in the semiconductor device, various studies relating to manufacturing processes of semiconductor devices are in progress.